To protect what's precious
by daloo92
Summary: When a mysterious person attacks the Kurosaki family, Ichigo will do whatever it takes in order to protect his family... but even with all the events at hand, he still can't get her out of his mind. Will he manage alone, or will she return to help him? DISCONTINUTED until further notice
1. Chapter 1 An unexpected visitor

**__****Author's Note:**Hello everyone! this is my first fanfiction... so pleaaaaaasae go easy on me :D 

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor**

"Good morning Ichigoooo" yelled a man before crashing to the wall, behind the sleepy orange haired man.

It's no surprise being woken up that way. It's their little morning drill. Isshin always said that it's good to boost his son's reflexive skills by attacking by surprise, or simply by provoking him to a fight. Ichigo looked at his father, who's desperately trying to extract himself from the damaged wall, with pity. The substitute soul reaper is now an expert at evading his dad's tiring blows. Even though, his father's childish manners annoy him to the last bit, the young man couldn't help but smile when leaving his room. At least his dad cared enough to sharpen his fighting skills.

"Good morning onii-san !" welcomed him a cheerful voice. Yuzu resembles their mother in so many ways. She's an excellent cook and a beautiful young lady, with big glowing eyes and an unfading smile.

"Yo!" replied Ichigo for both Yuzu and Karin who was as usual quietly enjoying her breakfast. Later on Isshin joined them, his face covered with bandages.  
"Did you and Ichi-nii have a fight again dad?" asked Karin annoyed.

"Whatever made you think that my lovely daughter" replied Isshin with a goofy smile.

The air was filled with laughter and a lovely smell of eggs and bacon. But something's missing, or rather someone. Since she went back to the soul society, the house, no his room became much quieter. He still has this habit of knocking on the closet before opening it to get a shirt. His eyes narrowed tenderly.

"Are you okay Ichi-nii? " murmured Yuzu worried. "It's been more than five minutes that you're staring at your empty plate" commented Karin with a suspicious look. "Huh? Oh, hehe I'm sorry". The young man looked around. "Where's dad?"

"He went off to work a minute ago. Don't tell me you didn't hear him!" asked Yuzu surprised while cleaning up the table.

"You've been spacing out a lot these days onii-san !" scolded him Karin.

"Gomen, gomen, I have a lot of things on my…." Glass shatters and a man charged in skillfully wielding a zanpaktou. Ichigo dashes to avoid the glass, taking along his sisters to protect them with his body as much as he can.

"Karin, take Yuzu upstairs now!" ordered Ichigo. Without any other word Karin obeyed dragging a worried Yuzu. Boiling with anger, Ichigo changed to his soul reaper form in an instant and countered fiercely with his Zangetsu.

Upstairs Yuzu blocked her ears with her hands. Karin was holding her while listening carefully to the clashing of the swords downstairs.

"Is he gonna be alright? " asked Yuzu worried.

"Yeah of course. He's Ichi-nii after all" reassured her Karin, a worried look on her face.

"You bastard! How dare you attack my family?!" shouted Ichigo furious.

"I wasn't targeting Yuzu or Karin. It's you that I'm after. Ichigo Kurosaki." The young man was startled when hearing his sisters' names on this stranger's lips. Ichigo was caught in this man's purple eyes. The young shinigami wasn't able to break the contact. This moment of surprise created the perfect opening for the black haired man to strike. Ichigo was brought back to his senses.

"What the! Where did he…?"

"Is it me you're looking for?" asked a voice behind him. Ichigo didn't have a chance to move. The man's zanpaktou was encircling the orange haired shinigami's neck. "I'm screwed!" thought Ichigo, sweat decorating his forehead. To his great surprise, the black haired man withdrew his sword and disappeared. Ichigo fell to his knees. He was trembling with anger. He was easily taunted by that man. As easily as Aizen did, and that pissed him off even more. The man was wearing a shinigami's uniform. His sword skills and speed are phenomenal. He's black haired with sharp grey eyes. His most distinctive feature is the faint scar on his upper chest. Ichigo got up, returned to his body and quickly went upstairs to check on his sisters. He swore that the next time that man crosses his road, he'll kill him.

* * *

**__****Author's Note:**So this is it! who is this stange guy? and why is he targeting ichigo? wel i guess you will have to wait till next chapter to fing out :P

sorry if this chapter turned out rather short, the next one will be much longer... and i will upload what happens next tmw. :D

Do you think that this story is worth continuing? plz plz plz review! i really wanna know your opinion about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: ok! chapter 2 is up! plz review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Danger Knocking on the Kurosaki's door **

The next morning, Ichigo went to visit Urahara's shop. He needed as much information as possible on this mysterious attacker.

If you think Urahara's just a humble shop keeper, well you're greatly mistaken, cause not only he's an excellent Intel gatherer, but also a fearful fighter. He wasn't assigned as captain of squad 12 for no reason. Well ex-captain is the proper term. And what better way to hide his genius than behind a nonchalant smile and a happy ''irasshai!''.

Finally arriving to the destination, Ichigo invited himself in. Minutes later Urahara appeared with his forever white and green hat and wooden cane. The ex-captain noticed Ichigo's worried look. He clearly lacked of sleep.

"What happen asked Urahara?" before even greeting him. Used to his outstanding observational skills, Ichigo wasn't surprised how fast Urahara noticed the orange haired man's troubled eyes.

"A man attacked me and my sisters yesterday. He clearly stated that's it's me he's after. Apparently he knows us very well, since he called Yuzu and Karin by their names so familiarly."

"I did indeed notice that a powerful reiatsu suddenly appear in Karakura town around 10 in the morning yesterday. What's surprising is that you didn't notice it Ichigo."

"Hey are you here to lecture me or to help?" said Ichigo with an annoyed look on his face.

"Haha gomen. But you should be careful." Advised him Urahara.

"Sure, I will. Thanks Urahara".

With that, Ichigo left the store, hands shoved nonchalantly in his pockets. He was walking down the neighborhood when he sensed a familiar reiatsu approaching his house. Whithout realizing it Ichigo found himself running desperately down the street that leads to the Kurosaki's clinic. And there he was, chatting happily with his father, a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and the other holding a brown leather bag.

Boiling with rage Ichigo charged in "You bastard stay away from them!" the threat was followed by a violent punch in the face. The man fell on his back.

Yuzu and Karin screamed in surprise. "Nii-san what are you doing." Isshin didn't interfere. He helped our guest stand on his feet. "Why didn't you dodge? I told you the next time I see you I'll kill you."

Did this man decide to appear when Ichigo left the house for a few minutes? He sure knows when to make an appearance.

"My God Isshin. Your son is quite the violent type." Said the man while adjusting his jaw.

"Sorry brother but he's been in a foul mood since morning."

"Brother? What the hell is going on? Don't you dare pretend you're family. Is this one of Tsukichima's tricks? Are you his subordinate?"

Ichigo ran towards him with the full intention of destroying him. He's scared, really scared because this looks like a déjà vu. His family is standing up for someone who just attacked him and his sisters yesterday. How can the girls forget? Well they didn't see their attacker's face, yet why aren't they believing him? He never wants to experience another Tsukichima effect. Because this time he won't be able to endure the pain. With the desperate intention of protecting his family Ichigo charged ready to attack again. But he was stopped by two arms hugging him from behind

"Yuzu, Karin what are you doing?"

"Stop it nii-san! You're not being you !" yelled Yuzu in tears.

"My baby girl !" screamed Isshin. "Ichigo you better apologize !"

"What?!". Oh no this sounds very familiar. ''Apologize'' keeps echoing in his head. No! He won't run away. Not this time. It's HIS family.

"It's okay Isshin, It's his age !" laughed Murasaki.

"Shut the hell up !" yelled Ichigo. "How dare you act so friendly after attacking us yesterday you low life!"

"Watch you're manners Ichigo!" warned him Isshin. "Of course he attacked you yesterday! It's his way of saying ''hi''. Like I do every morning. What can I say it runs in the family."

"Look Ichigo I think we started on the wrong foot." He bowed.

"Please forgive what I have done. I didn't mean to scare you guys like that. Especially not my two lovely nieces." He went up to Yuzu and Karin.

"I'm sorry please forgive me. But you know you shouldn't be angry at Ichigo. He did what he did to protect you, since I was yesterday's attacker, then he suddenly sees me chatting with his family as if nothing has happened, of course he'd be mad. I would have done the same thing if I was in his place." Ichigo's anger subsided a little. At least he wasn't against him.

"What! Wait! I'm forgiving him now?!" thought Ichigo.

"Look, you so called uncle. Why did you choose now to appear?"

"Well I…"

"Come in Murasaki! It's rude to keep you staying on the street."Isshin invited him in. Strangely, Ichigo failed to notice that the murderous aura of yesterday completely vanished. He just looks like a normal guy visiting his brother.

Yuzu and Karin went to prepare the coffee. The guys sat in the living room to discuss some business.

"Ichigo does have a point Murasaki. What brings you here?" aked Isshin curiously.

Murasaki smiled. "Well since Ichigo is well informed on the soul society I'll tell you." Murasaki paused a little. Ichigo was staring at him. Not in a friendly way. He knows too much for an uncle.

"Well… after captain Aizen's treason, I was temporarily assigned to the lieutenant post in squad 5. I was under the orders to protect you guys, especially Ichigo, because captain Aizen seems very interested in him. He may be imprisoned but he still has a big influence on some people and can manipulate them. So it's safer to protect you until captain Aizen is transferred to a more secure confinement."

"Why haven't I seen you before?" asked Ichigo suspiciously. Yuzu and Karin serve the coffee then went upstairs. They perfectly know that this kind of meeting is for men only.

"Why? Because I barley leave the barracks. I do not attend any parties or formal events unless I was ordered to by my captain."

"Why so distant?"

"I'm not really that into social events. I just like to spend my days quietly reading, gathering some data or training."

Ichigo tried to corner him. But he looks quite sincere. Maybe it was like his father said, it's his way of saying ''hi''.

"Say Murasaki, do you have a place to stay?" asked Isshin

"Actually no…"

"Good then it's settled. You'll be staying here!"

"There's no way I would allow that!" interfered Ichigo.

"You still don't trust me do you? Well you have every right to be."

"Damn well I have!"

"But how about this I stay here for two days and if you still don't like me then I'll leave. Is this okay?" aked Murasaki with a friendly smile.

Ichigo was about to refuse the offer but his father's glare made him change his mind. Isshin is a powerful man. He's more than capable of protecting the family. He proved it during the battle against aizen.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm warning you. I'll keep a close eye on you. If anything goes wrong even the slightest bit, I won't hesitate to kill you. It's personal, trust me very personal." And without another word Ichigo left the room. One thing is bothering him.

This man didn't drop the captain's title when speaking of Aizen. Is it out of habit, or does he still consider him as his captain? The only person who still addresses Aizen by captain is Momo. Can't really blame her she's madly in love with him. Is this little thing as to call a traitor ''captain'' something to be worried about? Or is it him, Ichigo, that's been more than suspicious about the newcomer.

He can't do anything for now. He just has to keep an eye on Murasaki and protect his sisters as much as he can.

* * *

so? what do u think abt it? pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! i'll give you a cookie :P

btw you can also read this fanfic on my website with faster updates: naruto-fans . com


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, I had some problems with the internet connection…

**Reply to the-bunny-rocks:** thank you for your review. I fixed the problem with the first 2 chapters

Anw without further delays, here it is! Hope u enjoy it! And plz plz plz REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo received a call later in the afternoon. When he picked up, he recognized Urahara's voice : "Yo Ichigo! Meet me at our usual place. I've got some big info for you."

Ichigo didn't waste a minute to get dressed and prepare to leave the house. But before that he went to his sisters room. "Yuzu, Karin, I'm going out for a while. If you feel anything abnormal, or if our guest tried anything weird call me immediately."

"That's so mean nii-san. Why are you so suspicious? Murasaki is our uncle. Besides, dad's here."

What Ichigo's sister didn't see is how much he was boiling on the inside. The simple idea of having them defending this so called uncle, pains his heart. He quickly arrived at Urahara's, went in and sat in front of the big round coffee table. This meeting could take a while.

"The man who attacked you is a soul reaper. Black hair, grey eyes with a distinctive scar on his chest. He's known as Murasaki. He's a 1st seat shinigami and member of squad 5. Which means he was previously under captain Aizen's direct orders. After his treason, the captain seat was filled by none other than Shinji Hirako, captain Aizen's ex-captain. And since Murasaki is a skillful man, he was assigned as a temporary lieutenant of squad 5. The current lieutenant, Momo Hinamori is recovering from a physical and moral shock. As for his fighting style, I'm still not very well informed yet. But one thing's for sure. Be aware of him. Murasaki is well qualified for a captain's seat. He's strong and I do mean strong."

"There's only one mistake Urahara, his eyes where purple when I fought him. But now they're grey. Maybe it has something to do with his powerful reiatsu."

"I'll check it anyway. But I'm telling you again, be careful."

What Urahara said kept playing in Ichigo's mind. Lying in his bed, hands behind his head the young man closed his eyes. Yuzu and Karin were downstairs. Their laughter filled his room, which was kind of reassuring. Isshin has decided to take a week off out of the blue. He claimed that he wanted to stay with his daughters so that they don't forget about him now that his brother is here. Ichigo went downstairs to get a sandwich. He saw Murasaki sitting on the floor beside Karin trying desperately to beat her in a video game. Yuzu keeps laughing on the desperate cries of her uncle, while Isshin was peacefully reading his newspaper. Ichigo couldn't help but smile when seeing his sisters so happy. But something's off. He just can't seem to trust him.

"Hey I'm going for a walk."

"Wait Ichigo" hailed him Murasaki "I'm coming with you. There's something I would like to show you."

"Oh oh can we come too!" asked Yuzu excited.

"I'm sorry my little niece but this is boys stuff." He gave her a friendly smile as an apology, before patting her head.

"Get your hands off her!" warned him Ichigo with an elevated tone. Isshin left his newspaper and looked surprisingly at his son's aggressive behavior.

"You know son you need to cool it down a bit."

"Whatever! But I warned you, the next time you touch one of the girls I'll break your arms. Am I clear enough for you?"

"Nii-san!" scolded him Yuzu. "I don't mind being patted on the head. It's just like dad does."

"Well he's not our dad Yuzu. He's just a stranger who suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Ichigo…" said Murasaki "Let's _talk_ someplace else ok?"

Ichigo didn't mind. If he's looking for a fight, might as well stay away from here as much as possible.

Both men left the house without another word. They walked down the street without talking to each other. They arrived to an isolated alley. There, Murasaki stopped and looked at his nephew.

"Ichigo, why do you hate me so much?"

"Why? Do you even need to ask? I don't like the way you appeared in front of us. I don't like the way you look at my sisters as if they're yours. And I HATE that fake smile of yours." Silence. Murasaki didn't know what to reply.

"My, my…" was what Ichigo heard before finding himself pushed against the wall, a knife encircling his throat. "He warned me about you. He said that I can't approach you directly. But well I guess he's wrong."

"You piece of…" A sharp pain tore his stomach. He looked down and found the knife plunged deeply in. His blood tainted his shirt and pant, before coloring the ground in a vivid red.

"You should watch you manners my dear nephew. Or else I might _accidently_ kill one of your sisters." Murasaki took a step back leaving the dagger in Ichigo's stomach. The young man fell on the floor unable to move from the pain. This Murasaki sure knows where to hit. One of his vitals spots has been crushed. In and out of consciousness, Ichigo heard: "Of course you won't tell anyone about our little conversation or else who knows what will happen to Yuzu and Karin."

He fell in deep darkness with Murasaki's laugh echoing in his head.

Ichigo started to slowly regain consciousness. Then suddenly opened his eyes. He found himself lying in his bed. He looked around, and then remembered everything. He touched his stomach. No pain, no bandages, nothing. Was it a dream? What the hell is happening?

* * *

Well here it is! That's quite a cliffhanger right? I really hope you liked it! And again please please please review! I really wanna know what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: chapter 4 is up! sorry for the delay, i just didn't really have the time to write. but i hope that this chapter is worth the wait! i hope you like it! **_

_**and plz plz plz review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : **_

Ichigo started to slowly regain consciousness. Then suddenly opened his eyes. He found himself lying in his bed. He looked around, and then remembered everything. He touched his stomach. No pain, no bandages, nothing. Was it a dream? What the hell is happening?

He jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. And there he was playing a video game, Yuzu laughing at them and Isshin reading his newspaper. A déjà vu? An illusion? What? What? Was he losing his mind?

"Yo Ichigo are you alright. You look like hell son"

"Oh I… I had a bad dream."

* * *

Meanwhile in soul society a man was coughing hard and two lieutenants were screaming "captain, captain! Are you alright what can we do to help?!"

After wiping the blood of his mouth the gentle hearted captain smiled softly "don't worry it will pass. But a cup of tea would be nice"

"Yes sir !" yelled passionately both Kione and Sentaro. They raced to make the tea while arguing who gets to serve it to their beloved captain.

"You sure are popular Juushiro!"

"Oh Shunsui old friend, please sit down. Um… What do you mean by popular?"

"Haven't you noticed that all the girls of squads 13are behind that wall over there?"

"Oh my…"

"You sure are known for the kindness of your heart so all the shinigami ladies are disputing to get your attention."

Ukitake laughed softly. "Now that's a problem. No woman would want a sick man."

Screams were heard behind the wall, "captain we still love you", captain let me take care of you!", "captain!" Juushiro laughed again.

"Captain your tea is ready. Oh good morning captain Kyoraku" greeted him a young lady.

Apparently Kione and Sentaro got caught up in their fight and forgot the tea. She served both captains. But when she was offering the cup for her captain his fingers accidently brushed hers which got her very troubled and accidently dropped the cup.

"I'm so sorry captain, I didn't mean it" said the young shinigami in tears while desperately cleaning up the tea on the floor.

The captain patted her head kindly "It's okay I'm not upset. It's just like you said an accident. It happens. So please don't feel uneasy around me. Wipe your tears and serve me another one" comforted her Ukitake with a soft voice and a gentle smile.

The young girl looked at him with admiring eyes before bowing and murmuring "Thank you for your kindness sir".

With flushed cheeks she started making tea again for her captain. This time she set the cup in front of her captain.

"Thank you" he murmured. He took a sip "Oh by the way, are you a new recruit?"

"Yes sir. I'm honored to be part of squad 13"

"Then tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Kaya Mitsu sir."

"It's nice to meet you. Tell me Kaya-chan why have you joined my squad?" Calling her by her first name made her cheeks blush.

"Well…I…I because I heard it's a very friendly place where you can be yourself. And because having to train under you sir is a great honor. And also it's less likely to get bullied here."

"Well be assured all the squad members are kind people so you don't need to worry. And if anyone did you any harm in my squad you come straight to me. I'm always ready to help my subordinates".

This smile of his has a very powerful effect. She drowned in these deep and kind eyes. Shunsui was quietly drinking his tea and happily listening to the conversation. When suddenly Kaya realized that she was casually sitting with her captain chatting with him. She stood up, bowed "I'm so ashamed sir, I forgot myself. Please forgive me. Good day sir" And without letting her captain reply she dashed out embarrassed.

" I thought you forgot me, old friend." Said Shunsui.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"You were too kind to your subordinate Juushiro."

"I couldn't help myself, she was about to cry."

"Well I'll leave you be. Can't stay in one place for too long or else my little Nanao will find me."

"You really shouldn't give her so much trouble."

"Nah it's okay she'll eventually find me. So long!" Shunsui disappeared leaving behind him some scattered leaves.

"Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki is here to see you sir"

"Oh, let her in". The young women bowed deeply to her captain before sitting on her knees in front of him.

"Captain, good morning"

"Rukia, it's always a pleasure to see you. How's captain Kuchiki?"

"Nii-Sama been very busy lately I barely see him. More importantly captain, how's your health?"

"I'm slightly better than usual. Tell me is everything ready for your departure to the world of the living?"

"Yes sir. But there's only one thing. I wanted to inform my brother, but he's very busy and I don't want to disturb him."

"Then why don't I tell him? It's a good occasion to say hi to him."

"Really?!" jumped Rukia when she suddenly realized her childish actions " I mean thank you sir, that's very kind of you" she said more formally her forehead reaching the wooden floor in a respectful bow.

* * *

Back to the world of the living, Ichigo took a cold shower before sitting on his bed, staring at the starry sky, the wind drying slowly his hair and caressing his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing evening. Yet his soul was deeply troubled. He opened his eyes, "AAAHHHH !" he screamed before furiously dashing back.

"Yo!" said a familiar voice.

"Urahara, you sick bastard, can't you use the door like normal people?!" yelled at him Ichigo while trying to catch his breath. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well I didn't want your guest to notice I'm here." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Did anything happen to you Ichigo?" The young man smiled at Urahara's skilled observations.

"This guy is creepy Urahara. One minute I find him stabbing me, the other I'm in my room as if nothing has happened. We went for a walk, we talked. I clearly stated why I hated him so much. He suddenly stabbed me and warned me not to tell anyone or else he'll kill Yuzu and Karin. I then pass out and I wake up in my bed. But when I went downstairs, the same scene was repeating itself. As if it was an illusion from the moment I went to the living room till the time I fainted. It's very confusing."

"Tell me Ichigo, you said his eyes where purple when you fought him right?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing I'm just checking. And did you have any similar accidents other than this one?"

"No. I don't think so." Urahara, sitting on the window frame, scratched his chin. He clearly was deeply thinking about something, or analyzing a piece of information.

"Did you discover anything new?"

"Well it's not confirmed yet so I better keep it to myself until I'm at least 70% sure about it. Well if you need anything you know where to find me."

And the man disappeared. Ichigo threw himself on the bed. His eyes stumbled upon his closet. How he misses her right now. If only he can see her. He really needs her advice.

"Well you look really pathetic right now!" That voice. That smile. Ichigo turned around to meet the feminine figure standing on the window frame.

"Rukia!" he exclaimed with surprised eyes.

Urahara was about to enter the shop when he sensed someone behind him.

"It's been a while captain Urahara Kisuke."

"Same here 1st seat Murasaki".

* * *

**finally they meet! what will Ichigo's reaction be? and what will happen between Urahara and Murasaki?**

**guess you'll have to wait awhile before you find out :P btw i don't have that much free time anymore but i promise that i will update whenever i have the time! well then see u soon**

**it seems i've been having writer's block for now, and i have no idea how i plan to continue this story, so i'll stop it for now until i have new ideas and some free time... sorry :(**

**but please feel free to visit my website for more: naruto-fans . com**


End file.
